A known electrowetting display device has a plurality of picture elements or pixels and a method of driving a pixel. The pixel includes a first, non-conducting fluid and a second, conductive fluid. The position of the first fluid in the pixel is controlled by the applied voltage and causes a display effect providing a display state of the pixel. When driving the pixel, the polarity of the voltage applied to a pixel changes between each subsequent frame or scan period. The known method, combined with application of an alternating voltage on the second fluid and a constant voltage on one of the plates of a storage capacitor of the pixel, is stated to solve the problem of a dependence of a threshold voltage of the pixel on the specific display device and first fluid used therein. The known display device operated by the known method shows an unsatisfactory display of images.
It is desirable to provide a method for operating an electrowetting display device having an improved display of images.